Jack, You're Always Giving Carly FEVER
by T.K Andrews
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. Don't know if it's good. Jack is dumping Carly inside a resturant where she suddenly travels to a parallel universe where she comes back and dumps Jack before he dumps her. Stroy better than summary.


_**A/N: Hey, this is T.K. Andrews. I've been having some writer's block ever since I got back from the hospital. My friends and I were listening to 'Fever' by Victoria Duffield and I immediately got into my jolt for my writing. The only thing I didn't know what to do was which couple I should pick. One friend argued for Yusei x Aki, but Yusei would be a good boyfriend, and never would break up with Aki like this. Another friend wanted Jaden x Yubel, but Yubel is too sadist for a song like this; she'd probably react to a break-up with knives and swords. XD LOL Finally, a friend suggested Carly x Jack. Even though Jack is slightly OOC in this fic, the song works perfectly with the pairing. No flames cuz this is my first attempt at a songfic, milkshakes for those who praise (you'll see why ;)), and constructive criticism are love. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 5Ds. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (did I spell his name correctly?) and Konami. 'Fever' belongs to The Next Star candidate Victoria Duffield. (Look her up if you haven't heard of her). She's wicked. You should check out her video. Enjoy. **_

This was not Jack's kind of place, Carly knew. Instead of his usual Café Le Green that he liked to hang out at, he instead decided to bring them to a small kiddie restaurant that sells cheeseburgers and large curly fries. The kind of place that had red checkered tablecloths on the food boothes. Just the way Carly liked it. Jack knew how she liked the place, which was why he brought them there in the first place. Personally she was touched by his thoughtfulness. That is rare when it comes to Jack Atlas. Like;_ really_ rare.

(A/N: I know this doesn't seem like my usual writing considering how I usually like to squish in as many details as I can, but I'm in a hurry here. Family matters, I'll leave it at that.)

A waiter brought them the two milkshakes Jack had ordered for Carly and himself; one chocolate and the other strawberry. Carly smiled at the waiter and insisted on paying for the shakes. Jack didn't object, for some sort of an odd reason. Usually they'd fight over about who'd have to pay the bills; Carly always insisted on paying whereas Jack always insisted on being the perfect gentleman he was (or so he thinks). And they always end up fighting so much they'd get kicked out before who decides who to pay. Then I think you can guess.

Carly slurped her shake checking Jack out. He looked great today in his flowing white trench coat, as he did everyday. But today something was wrong; he was stuttering and playing with the sleeve-hems nervously, as if he was about to say something but couldn't get the words out.

Carly decided to speak for him instead. She perkily exclaimed "Well, you said you wanted to come here to talk. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

Jack took a deep breath in "Listen, Carls; we need to talk." He repeated

"Speak now," Carly joked. On the outside, she was teasing. But on the inside, she was dying of excitement. If Jack had brought her here for what she had thought he did, then she might as well die and go to Heaven.

"I just don't think this is working out." He came right out with it.

Carly's heart sank. This was so not what she expected. "What?"

Jack took a deep breath in and then exhaled "I mean. I really do like you and all, Carls. But I just don't think it's working out."

Carly's aquamarine-grey eyes bulged in their sockets and she placed a hand on her chest, sharply inhaling and exhaling bated breath. Was Jack suggesting; that they break up? She had never been dumped! Okay, so maybe this hadn't been her first break-up before, but this definitely was her most shocking (and painful).

Jack sighed as he continued "The thing, I just don't think I'm right for you. I mean; I'm the ex-King and you're an aspiring reporter. Hanging around me will not be good for you." He said. Carly's heart was sinking faster than the Titanic with every word "Honestly, you're a great girl; but I'm just not the guy for you."

Carly was speechless with fury and hurt. Jack noticed this silence but decided it would be best if he went on "And I also think we need to spend some time apart; meet some new people, you know. Like I said, before; you're a great girl." He sighed "It's just not working for me like I thought it would. But maybe, in the future, somewhere down the road it could work out or something…" the words that flew out of his mouth after that flew to Carly's ears as sheer silence.

Carly placed her right hand on her forehead and started to sing:

**Verse One:**

_**Another headache**_

_**Another heartbreak**_

_**I try to sleep it off but it won't take**_

_**Another turn-around**_

_**Another let-down**_

Carly turned her head up to look at Jack's face. He was talking, and his lips were indeed moving. But there was no sound coming out of it.

_**I see your lips move but there's no sound**_

As Jack rambled on and on about how he was feeling, Carly took off her vest and trifocal glasses. Normally she wouldn't have been able to see a thing without them, but this time for some sort of strange reason she could see clear as day without them.

_**Another slow-finish**_

_**I'm getting lost in it**_

_**I can't make this work right without or without you**_

_**Why can't you just?**_

Carly stood up and sang her heart out. The room immediately darkened so that there was nobody but her and Jack in the room. She sang the rest of the song to him.

**Chorus:**

_**(Oh!) Make your mind up, I'm dizzy**_

_**(Oh!) You only ever disappoint me**_

_**(Oh!) You're making me sick when you don't speak**_

_**(Oh!) Boy, you're always giving me fever**_

Carly threw her hands up in the air as she sang.

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're only giving me fever**_

Jack just continued on with his whole 'it's not you, it's me' speech. Carly continued to sing.

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're always giving me-**_

Jack got up and tried to leave the room. But Carly grabbed him by his trench coat and lead him around in a circle and sat him down on a stool.

Suddenly the lights were back on and they were back in the restaurant again. This time, however, Carly had him hooked by the back of his yellow head. She continued to sing her 'song' to him while glaring at him in the eye.

_**Another cold-sweat**_

_**Another regret**_

_**Another thing that I want but I won't get**_

Jack got up and once again tried to leave. But this time out came Aki and Sherry who each grabbed him by the arm and wheeled him back yet again to Carly.

_**Another nice try**_

Carly pretty much threw him on the stool as she got up and walked to the center of the restaurant.

_**Another alibi **_

As she walked, she was quickly curtsied by Yusei and Crow who both held each of her hands and kissed it gently twice. Jack's jaw dropped in disbelief at what he saw.

_**There's not a nice way to say this –its goodbye**_

Carly was picked up by Bruno who spun her around once in the air as if she was as light as a feather to him.

_**Another easy-come**_

_**Another easy-go**_

Carly laughed, and then she was picked up and spun in the air this time by Crow (who was un-usually strong despite his height)

_**Another "We're done if you say so." **_

Jack got up and was about to scream at his girlfriend "What the hell were you thinking?" but Carly pinched his lips and sang:

_**I can't make this right with or without it**_

_**Why can't you just?**_

Carly got up and the rest of the 5Ds clan (minus Jack) joined her in the room as she danced as she sang the rest of her song to Jack. (A/N: look it up on YouTube if you want to see the dance steps to 'Fever'. I can't describe it)

_**(Oh!) Make your mind up, I'm dizzy**_

_**(Oh!) You only ever disappoint me**_

_**(Oh!) You're making me sick when you don't speak**_

_**(Oh!) Boy, you're only giving me fever**_

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're always giving me fever**_

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're always giving me-**_

Suddenly the lights darkened and once again Carly was in the same room as before. This time, however, she was not alone. Aki and Sherry this time were in the room along with her. They were all seated on fancy heart-shaped backed stools, in their usual fancy dresses. (A/N: think of the dresses Aki and Sherry wore to the premiere party of the Grand Prix) Carly had on a cerulean-blue, curve-hugging, minidress with spaghetti-straps that tied around her neck. Bits of silvery-blue confetti blew in the air around her and the girls, giving off an ethereal appearance about them. She sang out loud.

**Bridge: **

_**My heart's in repair**_

_**What you say, I don't care**_

_**As long as you just say something**_

_**Let me know, where I stand**_

_**Am I, in demand? **_

_**Or should, I just run, while I can? **_

The lights flicked back on and they were all back in the restaurant as before. This time, time was frozen, and the only people who could still move were Carly and Jack. Carly once again had him hooked by the back of his head and she continued to sing:

**Chorus: **

_**Make your mind up, I'm dizzy**_

_**You only ever disappoint me**_

_**You're making me sick when you don't speak**_

Carly threw him away from her.

_**Boy, you're only giving me**_

Once again she and everybody except Jack got into the middle of the room and started dancing. Carly continued her song from there on. 

_**(Oh!) Make your mind up, I'm dizzy**_

_**(Oh!) You only ever disappoint me**_

_**(Oh!) You're making me sick when you don't speak**_

_**(Oh!) Boy, you're always giving me fever**_

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're only giving me fever**_

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're always giving me-**_

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're only giving me fever**_

_**Fever (fever) **_

_**Fever (fever)**_

_**Fever **_

_**Boy, you're always giving me **_

_**-fever… **_

Carly finished her song at long last and immediately found herself sitting in the same food booth as Jack. It had all been in her imagination, but the breaking-up was real.

Jack continued "I've been just so busy lately with the Grand Prix, and I just can't give you the attention you deserve!" He buried his face in his elbows as he sighed in frustration, secretly hoping to make it more believable. He lifted his face up again so his amethyst eyes would meet Carly's aquamarine ones. "Honestly, Carls; it's not you, it's me. So are we cool? Are you going to be okay?"

Carly pretended to think as she tapped her bottom lip with her lower finger "Hmm…you know what?" she smiled slyly at him "I think I'll be just fine." She snickered a bit in her throat as she grabbed her vest and got up to leave the restaurant.

Jack was speechless in seeing as she was fine. Carly smiled at him knowingly and said "Don't worry about little old me; Crow's single, isn't he?" then she turned on her sneaker and left out the door.

Jack was punched in the gut to know that Birdbrain might have his woman (or ex-woman). He will not allow it! "What? No! I change my mind! I take it back!" he shouted. Carly only smiled sweetly at him as she left out the door. She stuck out her tongue at him and smirked.

Jack sank into the damp plastic seat and felt as if he was dumped instead. This was officially the worst day of his life. A fat waitress named Madge came over and wagged her finger at him "Tsk, tsk, tsk; pretty boy." She lectured him "Never try to break a girl's heart; you'll only get hurt instead. Now what can I get you, hon?"

Jack simply sweat-dropped "A thermometer."

**The End **

_**A/N: Hah, hah! Jack got pwned! I always have suspected that under those horrible glasses and geekiness, there is a beautiful little Miss Fierce deep inside of Carly. I just had to find the correct song to bring out that Fierce from deep inside of her. What do you think? Jack had it coming to him, didn't he? BURN! Anyways, what do you think? Am I good at writing song-fics? I do have a couple of more ideas that I would like your opinion on.**_

_**If you think I am a good song-fic writer, than I will write some of the mentioned fics below (which ones should I do?):**_

"_**I Have a Crush on You" by Isabelle Stern –for Jaden x Alexis, maybe Yusei x Aki, or even Luna x Sly (your opinion)**_

"_**Liar, liar" by Tianda (I forgot her last name) -for Aki x Divine **_

"_**My Best Friend's Girl" by Diego Gomes –for Crow x Aki or Crow x Carly (no flames! Read the lyrics first before trying to kill me, okay?)**_

"_**Good to You" by Kate Voegele/Jessica Lee and Josh Ramsay of Mariana's Trench –Jaden x Alexis or Yusei x Aki (your vote)**_

"_**Sour Candy" by Carly Rae Jepson and Josh Ramsay of Mariana's Trench**_

_**-for Yugi x Anzu or Joey x Mai (I'm more leaning towards Peachshipping for this song, but I want your opinion first. Try looking up the lyrics first, okay?) **_

"_**My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne –Jaden x Alexis (there are more videos made of this couple and this song than I have fingers)**_

"_**Speak Now" by Taylor Swift –Jaden x Alexis x Mary-Sue (aka pastry-shaped gown wearing bitchy bride), or whichever couple you want me to write about involving a evil Mary-Sue bride **_

"_**You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift –Yusei x Luna x Aki as bitchy girlfriend (before you can kill me, I'll have to say for the record that a lot of people like this pairing, so you can't flame me to death)**_

_**Um, that's it. I guess. I might not write some of them, but I definitely will write some of them also. I…don't know how to make videos, but for those of you authors who do know how to make videos. These are really great songs that suit the couples of YGO very, very well. I do know Lucarly makes videos, so if you're reading this; try looking up some of these songs. They fit the couples mentioned so very well I almost can't believe it. **_

_**Review please! Those who praise first will get Jack and Carly's milkshakes that they never drank. They're chocolate and strawberry! Alert me if you have allergy reasons, but first come first serve. **_


End file.
